


她

by joditheirrelevant



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, 小甜饼, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheirrelevant/pseuds/joditheirrelevant
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

每当你想哭的时候，你总是会想到自己在新西兰生活的五年。Homestay的叔叔阿姨待你很好，特别好——好到甚至你很少想家。他们会在休息日的时候带你去海边玩，带你做菜，你通常在海边跑着跑着就累了，他们就会从车里拿出毯子把你一裹，坐在海边看日落。看日落的时候你偶尔会想妈妈，想韩国。但你一向是坚强的孩子，你也不会哭，well，至少不会当着别人的面哭，这样会不酷。  
因为你有主见、语言学习得快，你在学校有了很多朋友（虽然他们中的很多你回国后再也没联系过）。他们的存在让你能够更加融入这里了，做group project的时候你总是被选作领队。你的成绩也不错，至少大部分科目你都能拿A。你从来没觉得生活有多难：爸爸离开的时候、刚刚到一个陌生国度，完全听不懂英语的时候、甚至极偶尔遭遇种族歧视的时候……

每当你想哭，你就想想那时候，不会有比年幼离家更难得事儿了。

但是现在你突然受不住了。你明明为了这次的考核一星期没睡，但还是有几个动作没有处理好。于是舞蹈老师劈头盖脸地骂了起来，“再这样下去就收拾东西走人吧，这样人生是没什么出路的”等等，你还要一边被羞辱，一边把刚刚用的道具收好。  
你开始觉得你的练习生选择是个错误。你开始后悔为什么没有按照大多数人的计划，去美国念高中、大学，没准还会继续深造，谁知道呢，然后工作、结婚、生子、老去。你厌恶到处都是蜈蚣和蟑螂的宿舍（你最害怕虫子）、永远清理不干净的浴室地漏的头发、一躺上去就吱呀作响的上下铺。你甚至开始埋怨过于尊重你选择的妈妈。  
但你一看到她，好像就不那么难受了。她在大多数时候永远是笑着的，奶声奶气的、有些像小男孩的咯咯笑声。她好像没觉得每个月的考核那么讨厌，虽然每次表演之前她都很紧张，但是每次她都能拿A。“有些人天生就是做这个的啊。”你看到她在小小的练舞室中央发光，似乎都能想象到她站在舞台上的样子——一定光芒万丈，比现在更耀眼。  
她通常总能感觉到你的低落。在这时候，如果你们获得了休息的机会，她就会把练舞室的音乐声调大，一边跳着奇怪的舞步，一边做鬼脸逗你。她会在你和智秀、彩英都在被蟑螂吓得失魂落魄的时候把虫子处理掉（后来才知道她只是把它们扔出了窗外）。她是个非常粗线条的人，但是她会在你使用浴室之前把浴室清理得一尘不染。  
慢慢地公司感觉到了你们的默契，你们开始经常被安排在一起考核，慢慢地你开始期待每个月的考核，和她的舞台，跳她编的舞，陪她练习声乐，在她对演唱没自信的时候摸摸她的头鼓励她。你也很爱智秀和彩英；但没人能像她一样给你继续下去的力量和好心情。

她十八岁那年，好像一夜间就长大了。她身高早就超过了你，肩膀也变宽了，四肢更加修长，跳舞的时候，漂亮的线条让你觉得脸上燥热。看她表演的时候，你的肚子里像有一万只蝴蝶。在她和彩英玩闹的时候，你有些希望和她抱作一团的是你。你也希望她假装凶你，使劲推你一下，再把你揽入怀里。你开始希望你假装嫌弃她的时候，她会靠在你肩上跟你撒娇。但是她从来没有，她对你的所有暧昧动作都刻意保持着距离，她呵护着你，对你有求必应，作势亲你（你多希望她能亲上去）但总是点到为止。

你们已经出道两年多了，你们占领了所有社交媒体的trend，每当你们觉得自己已经不能再出名的时候，总会收到你们更意想不到、知名度更高的节目邀约。  
在这个名利场，总有这样那样的诱惑。在一次活动中，你认识了Kai。他随后发Line给你，问你想不想一起吃个饭。公司的公关也同意了。“这是你增加曝光度的机会。得把握啊。”这样说道。当时你们都在会议室，讨论这事儿的时候，她就坐在你旁边。  
你看看她，她就像没听见一样，低头摆弄着自己的手表和衣服扣子。还转过头去和智秀小声说笑着。突然你觉得自己很蠢，你觉得她根本不在意。“好啊。”你回复Kai。  
当红的两个偶像的约会当然会让娱乐圈沸腾了。但其实你对他一点都不感冒，他的脸太瘦，身材不是你的菜，他在散步的时候尝试讲一些笑话，但是你没有笑。他送你回家，你谎称有事，中途下车自己打了车。  
你回到了宿舍，她正和彩英窝在客厅的沙发上看电视剧。是之前一直和你一起追的Riverdale，她和彩英已经超过了你们的进度快大半季。  
“unnie回来啦！How did it go?” 彩英一脸八卦地问。但她还是像没看见你一样地盯着屏幕，好像什么精彩的剧情正在上演似的。你也看了一眼屏幕，剧情你已经跟不上了。  
“就在公园走了几圈。太冷了，我就回来了。”压根没什么值得分享的。你从来没那么感觉无聊过。  
“unnie是不是也在看Riverdale？快换完衣服我们一起看。我点了炸鸡。”彩英指指茶几上的炸鸡，眼睛亮晶晶的。“哦，啊，等我去换个衣服。”你回到卧室换睡衣。“Yah Kim Jisoo! 出来吃炸鸡了，别玩啦！” 她喊智秀出来加入她们。但还是没跟你说话。  
智秀比你先一步从房间出来。“约会怎么样啊，快说说。”智秀边走边问。她看到智秀走过去，身子往沙发中间挪了挪，紧紧和彩英挨着，示意智秀坐在自己身边。你只好挨着彩英的另一边坐下。“就走了走，太冷就回来了。”“嗯，今天是太冷了。那小子在想什么啊，大冬天的在公园约女孩？”智秀表达不解。鬼知道Kai是怎么想的。可能是更方便被拍吧。不过你也不太相信这么冷的天会有狗仔跟拍。  
“天天打游戏的unnie懂什么啊，在公园多浪漫啊。”这是你回来之后她说的第一句话。That’s it. 她的语气并没有多奇怪，但你莫名觉得很生气。“我明天要拍片，先睡了。她把啃完的鸡骨头扔（或许说“砸”更合适）进垃圾桶，进了房间，掩上自己的门。  
“Lisa今天怎么了？” 智秀打了一天游戏，觉得自己错过了什么，转头问彩英，“你俩吵架了？”  
“没有啊！今天我们一直在家里看电视啊！”彩英也表示不解。  
“这孩子今天太怪。彩英啊，真是的，给我留一个鸡腿啊，别吃了。”  
你对电视上的剧情完全失去了兴趣，跟智秀和彩英道了晚安，简单洗漱了一下就回房了。  
客厅传出了智秀的喊声。“呀呀呀Jennie呀，快看推特！”彩英也冲你的房间喊：“unnie啊，你今天被拍了！” 你的心一沉。“啊，知道了，明天再说吧，我累了。”智秀和彩英没管你，继续讨论着网友的评论。你知道她也没睡，因为你听到她的房门“哐”地一声被关上了。

你其实早就对Kai没什么兴趣了。但还是配合着在同一地点打了卡，他也识趣地不再约你，剩下的就等两家公司发布消息了。“无论如何还是再等两周吧。这是我们共同讨论的结果。”你说好。  
敲定分手的决定的时候，你如释重负。你觉得你好像不需要恋爱，男孩子的老套把戏你不是很看得上。他们总是希望你崇拜他们，希望你永远注视着他们、希望你既能温柔又能强大、性感又可爱，你觉得很累。你对私底下（上综艺就另说了）讨好男的没什么兴趣，甚至有些鄙视。

你坐公司的车回了宿舍所在的小区。智秀和彩英都有活动，今天你和她都没安排。你猜她可能又去练舞了（她最近总是尽量躲着你），所以你准备回去把落下的Riverdale补上。打开门，你发现她头冲着门在沙发上躺着，Leo躺在她肚子上。她一边揉着Leo，一边对它说着baby talk。  
她听见门响动，起身，看到了你。“unnie今天好早啊。”她对你的态度还算恢复了正常。“嗯！”你把衣服挂起来，来到沙发前，逗弄着Leo。这样你们可以离得很近，但又不会尴尬。Leo抱着你的手，你轻轻抓它毛乎乎的小肚子。她起身。“啊，我一会要练舞去，unnie今天帮我照顾Leo吧。她把Leo抱起来，放到你膝头。它很快就跳下去了。

那一刻你也不知道怎么想的。你就在她走开之前拉住了她的手。  
她停住了。你踮起脚吻了她。  
她起先愣了一下，随即也开始回应你的吻。你们吻得很轻，相互试探。你确定这是她的初吻。  
然后你尝到了她咸咸的眼泪。  
“Lisa呀，对不起。”你知道她受委屈了。她望向你的眼睛。她没说话，又开始吻你。  
你把她按倒在沙发上，你想要好好补偿你的Lisa。你吻她的眼睛、小巧的鼻子、耳朵，你吻她漂亮的锁骨，她看着你做这些，眼神既期待又紧张。她微微发抖。你解开她的睡衣口子、退去她的睡裤和内裤，你吻遍她身上的每一寸肌肤。你的嘴覆上她两腿之间湿润的褶皱，她叫你的名字，你用吮吸回应她，用你的舌头在她的clit上轻轻打着圈。在她浑身肌肉都在紧绷、在释放边缘的时候，你上来吻着她的耳朵，手指进入了她。  
你不断用中指刺激着那个位置，你感觉到了她要来了，在她耳边轻声说着：“That’s it. Come for me, baby girl.” 她终于忍不住叫出了声。

你替她擦干净，和她一起窝在沙发里。你拿起毯子把你们两个盖住。“我得正式解释一次。我只和他真正date了一次，还是因为你看起来毫不在乎。”  
“我只是生气。你本来可以不告诉公司直接拒绝他啊！”  
“他发到我工作手机上被经纪人哥哥看到了啊！”  
她生气的时候脸圆圆的，特别可爱。  
“看到新闻的时候躲在被子里哭了吗？”你逗她。  
“unnie可真烦啊。”  
“讨厌我吗？那要不要我跟公司说我后悔了，想再和他接触接触？”  
“你试试看啊金珍妮。”她对你怒目而视，用高中校霸的语气威胁道。  
“那你要对我好点。“你捏捏她的屁股。  
“那要看unnie的表现。”  
“我刚才表现不好吗？”  
“哎一古真是的unnie！事后就不要说了！”她突然害羞起来。

此刻你们站在曼谷演唱会的舞台上。你知道这对于她来说意味着什么。可能是因为爱她吧，你来到曼谷就像来到家一样。你听到台下的观众喊她的名字，觉得无比自豪。你觉得你快要哭了，但你忍住眼泪，因为你得把背了半个月的那几句泰语说完，你等不及看她的反应了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jenlisa fluff

1  
你被一个并不太记得具体内容的噩梦过早地惊醒了。天还没完全亮，入冬之后，这还是第一次早上你没有觉得特别冷。你起床披上衣服，把窗帘完全拉开，下雪了。  
是那种柳絮似的大雪，被一阵阵的风吹乱了方向，又不慌不忙地从天空落下来。你看了看表，才六点钟。  
虽然是在这个纬度长大的人，但是每年你都很期待下雪。初雪之后的首尔会变得比以往干净，特别是在整个城市都还没醒的时候。雪地上没有脚印，也没有变成被车碾压后又被铲到道路一旁半化不化的灰黑色冰碴，雪也吸收了周围的噪音，显得这个清晨更加静谧。你走到厨房给自己煮上了咖啡。简单洗漱过后，你换上了一件红色的毛衣，虽然圣诞节还早着呢，但是你总觉得红色和下雪天更配。  
突然，公寓的大门被打开了。是Lisa。她穿着那件长款黑色羽绒服，手里还端着两杯咖啡、提着纸袋。  
“Lisa呀，这么早去哪了？”  
“unnie没看到吗？下雪啦！”怕吵醒智秀和彩英，你们两个都小声说着话。她看上去非常兴奋，像是喝了四过份意式浓缩过后一样。  
“所以呢？”  
“所以我出去给你们买早点了啊！”她把纸袋递给你，你看见里面是你喜欢的一家点的牛角包。你抬头看看她，她一脸期待地看着你，好像是小狗做了什么聪明的事儿之后在等待着主人表扬。你搂过她，在她的脸颊上轻轻亲了一口：“Read my mind.”

2  
今天的拍摄工作不多，因为下大雪，外景的工作暂时取消了。你使眼色给Lisa，她找了个理由让智秀和彩英先回宿舍了。你和Lisa在她家楼下的雪堆里玩了会雪。你用一小点雪做了一个巴掌那么大的小雪人，用指甲在雪人的肚子上划上了“Lili”。你把雪人递给她，她咯咯地笑了：“捏得还挺像。”她也做了一个更小一点的雪人，在雪人的肚子上写上了“Nini”。然后你们找了一个隐蔽的地方让两个雪人安全地待着，免受打扰。你们又在小区里散了一会步，因为你很喜欢雪后的空气。  
到了Lisa的公寓，你发现她不知什么时候已经把圣诞树买回来了（是那种仿真的圣诞树，你的善良的Lili当然不会买从山上砍来的树了）。  
“unnie要帮我布置圣诞树吗？我挂饰都拿出来了。”她从衣帽间拿出一个大纸袋。这些挂饰大多数是去年的，电线和挂件都缠到了一起，typical Lisa。你心里想。你帮她把挂件、灯泡和电线整理好，和她一起一点点挂在圣诞树上。  
“我还买了几样新的。”她从地上站起来，差点被电线绊倒了。  
不一会儿，她又拿来几个小包装，递给你。你打开，发现是一些字母形状的挂饰。你挑出了L和N，踮起脚挂在树的最上端，她趁势站起来把你抱住，正在你低下头来的时候吻了你。

3  
“来自南方的孩子真是怎么看雪也看不够啊。” 你听到客厅里的智秀这么说道。你知道Lisa又围着毯子在窗户前看雪了。“Lisa呀，明天通告挺多的，早点休息吧，知道了吗？”智秀进房间前不忘嘱咐Lisa。“啊知道了知道了unnie。晚安。”Lisa正拿着相机拍着雪景，心不在焉地回答智秀。  
你也有些不想睡，便穿着睡衣来到窗户前。她看到你来了，就分一般毯子给你，和你一起窝在窗前看着落雪。你们就这么静静地看了一会儿，她打了个喷嚏。“还行吗，年轻人？”你逗她，在毯子下揽着她，上下搓着她的胳膊，试图让她暖和一点。  
“啊，真的很美啊。”她丝毫没在意凉意袭来。  
“我知道。”  
“但也好冷啊。”  
你好像听出了点什么暗示。“倒是有个取暖的好方法。”你一边说一边把手伸进她的睡裤，在她的内裤外轻轻地摩擦着。她的脸有些红了。“可是明天还挺忙的呢。”她有点犹豫。  
“Just one round and we go to sleep.”你挑眉。  
“Hard to say no to that.”  
你们蹑手蹑脚地回了你的房间。

4  
她有单独的活动安排，这一周都不在首尔。而你这一周恰好就没什么事，你趁这个工夫回家陪妈妈和两只狗狗。她发line给你，让你别忘了每两天就去照顾一下四只猫。这一天上午你去了，你先检查了猫咪们的自动喂食器，又铲了猫屎。给她拍了照片，让她放心；你又帮她简单收拾了一下她临走前扔在沙发上的一些衣服，准备放到卧室衣帽间里去。  
手机震动了一下。是她发Line过来了。  
“unnie！帮我亲亲Leo，Luca，Lily，Louis！[啾啾]”  
“都不想我吗？[气]”  
“当然想欧尼了，最想亲亲欧尼[啾啾]”  
“什么啊，场面话而已，这是场面话啊Lalisa。[嫌弃]”  
“才不是！欧尼想我的话打开冰箱冷冻层看看。我晚上忙完了找你，爱你爱你爱你爱你[啾啾][心]”  
你对着手机屏幕笑了一下，不知道她又搞什么名堂。  
于是去厨房打开了冰箱。  
上次雪后你和她做的两个小雪人，就静静地在冷冻层里，由于又上了一层霜，肚子上的字母已经看不太清了。  
Leo走过来蹭你的腿，喵喵跟你叫着。  
“啊，啊，知道啦。我也好想她呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

你认为她可爱的地方有很多：她用娃娃音撒娇或者哄猫的时候、努力用标准的发音读韩文的时候、在随便什么综艺上表演泰国流行搞怪舞蹈的时候。  
但是都不够特别，这是所有人有目共睹的可爱，并不独属于你一人。

这些都比不上她在卧室里装出经验丰富来努力取悦你时的可爱。

比如现在，她在你主动脱下了所有衣服，躺在床上的时候，突然愣住了。就连“姐姐可真性感啊”着种话都讲不出来了。她站在床边，双手搓着围在身上的浴巾边缘，手足无措。“怎么愣住了？来啊。”你温柔地引导她。她学着不知从哪个网站上看来的花样在你身上动作着。但是那些视频毕竟是拍给观众看的，你并感受不到多少快感。你努力不让这种“无感”显示在脸上，可她还是意识到了你兴致不高。“我做的不对吗，unnie？”她问你，那双无辜的大眼睛像极了你们在小区里经常遇见的那只黄金巡回猎犬。“啊，没经验的Lalisa呀，真是个小傻瓜，我来教你。”于是你让她躺下，一样样示范给她。

你没有问过她在和你做爱之前，是否曾经自慰过，不过从你第一次用嘴使她高潮，她的表现看起来，她对这种感觉感到很新鲜。第一次的她丝毫没有吝啬呻吟声，声音大到你觉得隔壁的智秀和彩英应该都听到了。她在高潮之后总是有体力再对着你“学以致用”一番，然后你们会抱在一起睡过头。

她有些纳闷你的那些经验是从哪里来的。你当然不能全和她说实话，比如你在新西兰念书的时候和一些同学（有男也有女）的那些边缘性的探索。你记得在毕业舞会上，有个同学偷偷带来了一些酒。你的好朋友Ashley和你在酒后有些擦枪走火，你们在女生厕所的隔间里激吻。她试探着把手伸进你的裙底，而你也同意她这样做了。那种感觉十分奇妙，她的动作很轻，但是她确保了每个动作都不多余。你记得你在她手上高潮了，她把你的爱液抹在了她的西装外套上。后来你回到韩国，你们再也没有联系过。

这些历史你当然不会想告诉你的现任了，所以如果她没有一直追问，你都会说“你知道洋人玩得很开，都是她们给我讲的”这种话。但是在一次很棒的性爱过后，她又一次问你你从哪里学来的这些招式。于是你跟她讲了一部分。你讲你和Ashley的那些“实验”，因为你们都想知道自己到底是喜欢男生还是女生。

不过刚讲完你就后悔了。因为你发现她的脸圆鼓鼓的，这是她生气时候的样子。“看来unnie记得很多细节的嘛。”她小声咕哝着。“是你让我讲的啊！”你知道她有些吃醋了，但还是这样说道，因为你觉得她吃醋的样子很可爱。你们在《人气歌谣》候场，一些男团成员来跟你说话或者拍照的时候，她也是这副表情和这种语气。

她没说话。你觉得不应该再折磨她了，于是和她解释道：“那是在青春期呀，所有人都在探索。我都不确定自己喜不喜欢她。事实上，我在你之前好像都没喜欢过别人。”  
她的表情一下就变好了。“真的？”她转过来，环抱着你，把脸埋在你的颈窝，“我还以为你在新西兰有一段刻骨铭心的初恋之类的。”  
“拜托，回来之后我都没和她联系过诶。”  
“上次去澳洲看我们演唱会的没有她？”  
“没有。”  
“很好。”她的语气一下欢快起来了，她起身，跨坐在你身上，低头亲吻着你的耳朵和脖子，你发出满足的声音。  
“我怎么也得比那什么Ashley厉害吧。”她一边试着让你兴奋起来，一边在你耳边说。  
“你好幼稚啊，Manoban同学。”你捏了捏她的脸，“但我们明天再继续好吗？我真的累了。”  
“好吧，”她有些失望，“unnie体力可真差啊，今天才两次而已。”  
“再抱怨小心明天都没有了哦。”你逗她。  
“哦。”  
“还有，不许再去p**nhub上学一些奇怪的姿势了。”  
“哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小甜饼和车，新年快乐！

虽然演唱会没有如期举行令你们都有些遗憾，但老话说得好，“祸兮福所倚”——你们可以不用为了准备演唱会而对圣诞节敷衍了事，而你也不会因为在演唱会上太过卖力而浪费整个新年假期来进行休息。

你回妈妈家跟她过了一个只有母女二人和狗狗们的圣诞节。她没有跟你们一起过节，“因为会紧张和尴尬”，她亲亲你，安抚你道。你一向不喜欢强迫别人，虽然你本来计划在槲寄生下等她吻你（或者等着她像大狗狗一样凑过来厚脸皮地索吻），但这是出道以来第一次能和妈妈安静地过一次圣诞节，你也很感激你能有这样的机会。

你没有太计较你们圣诞节分开过的另一个原因，是你和她计划在新年夜这一天过一晚二人世界。此时你们关掉了所有的通讯设备，在她的公寓沙发上脚对脚躺着看无聊的电视节目，Leo和Luca各自窝在你和她的头顶。Luca这几天刚刚洗过澡，猫咪沐浴露的香气让你感觉特别安心。

“啊吃得好撑啊。”她一边心不在焉地看着电视，换了几个台，一边揉着肚子，“不过好久没吃泰国菜了，这家做得真正宗啊。”你们刚刚拜托经纪人哥哥帮你们取来了首尔一家泰国菜的外卖（你们两个点了四人量的菜，但还是一如往常地都被她吃完了），外卖盒子还摆在桌子上，Louis跳上桌子闻来闻去。“Louis！猫咪不可以吃哦！再不乖的话要被关厕所哦。” 她虽然嘴上凶着Louis，但并没有起来付诸行动的意思。逢年过节，或者你们独处的时候，她的心情总是格外好，对猫咪也更纵容一些。

你看着Louis继续在餐桌上嗅来嗅去，你想可能是冬阴功汤里的虾味吸引了它。你起身去餐厅，把Louis从餐桌上抱了下来，它不满地对你“喵”了一声，转身跑开了。你开始收拾残羹冷炙，一一把垃圾进行分类。她起身过来帮你收拾。

“你说智秀欧尼和彩英在干嘛呢？” 她一边收拾一边问你。  
“智秀欧尼嘛，应该在打游戏。‘终于有时间玩《赛博朋克2077》了’，聊到新年夜计划的时候她是这么说的。” 你把最后一个纸盒冲洗干净、折叠好，装到袋子里，“彩英嘛，应该在跟Hank玩吧。”

“去年和前年的新年，我都是在智秀欧尼家过的呢。”  
“呀，和我过不好吗？Lalisa？”你假装生气。  
她“嘿嘿”一笑：“当然好了，欧尼不知道我最喜欢你吗？” 她从背后抱住你走路，你们又躺回到沙发上。

“我一直都幻想能和姐姐跨年，一起许新年愿望和new year resolution。”  
电视上还有十五分钟就新年倒数了。  
“那你的新年决心是什么？”你问她。  
“至少做四支LILI FILM、再学一个舞种。”提到她感兴趣的事情，她的眼睛闪着光。  
你有点失望，因为这些决心都跟你没什么关系（虽然你最爱看你的Lili跳舞了）。“就这两个？” 你问道。  
她从背后环抱着你，吻了一下你的耳朵。“还有嘛，希望2021年能让姐姐更幸福。”她的气息在你耳朵上，你浑身都热乎乎的。  
“呀，Lisa 果然长大了一岁，更油腻了呢。”你打趣她道。  
她把手伸进你的睡裤，在内裤外摸索着你的轮廓。她在某些方面的经验确实更丰富了，这得益于你的“调教”。她懂得如何让你更快地兴奋起来，又能将你的快感尽量延长。  
就像现在，她把手伸进你的内裤，在你最敏感的那一点上打着圈。你想象着她修长的手指在你的双腿之间动作的样子（有一次她让你对着镜子看，那个场景你牢牢记在了脑海里），莫名有一种羞耻感，这令你更加兴奋。你的呼吸加重了，她仍然没有停下的意思。

“姐姐如果忍不住的话，可以叫出声。”她“折磨”了你一会儿，你感觉你就要到释放的边缘了。电视台正在转播广场上的倒数时钟，离2021年还有五分钟。“但是姐姐如果能忍到十二点整就更好了呢。”你喘着粗气。你需要想点其他什么来放慢脚步。今年因为聚集禁令，广场上没太多人聚在一起参与倒数。“大家应该都在家里和爱的人一起过年吧。”你这样想着，你逼自己想象一些温馨的画面，试图分散一下注意力。但是她的每一下动作都恰到好处地把你从那些画面拉回现实，让你的快感进一步累积。

等你到达顶点的时候，你控制不住叫出了声。“真遗憾啊，姐姐，”她吻着你的额头和脖颈，“还以为你能坚持到跨年呢。” 

你从高潮的余韵里回过神来，平复了一下呼吸。“哪里遗憾啦。”你翻身骑到她身上，把她的双手用你的左手“锁”在她的头顶，将她的睡衣扣子一颗一颗解开，她没有穿内衣。“我没有赶得上跨年，不是还有我们Lili呢嘛。” 你用双手“钳制住”她的（你知道明明是她心甘情愿被你锁住），吮吸着她胸前敏感的两点。  
“姐姐。”  
你喜欢她在做爱的时候这么叫你。  
你一路向下，把她的睡裤和内裤脱下来，扔到地毯上，一旁的Leo被吓了一跳。  
你在她的腹部盘桓了一会儿亲吻她的腹肌。有时候你在舞台上喜欢戳戳她的肚子，这通常会让她很害羞。“我们的Lili身材真好啊。”  
你在她的大腿内侧轻轻吻她。“姐姐，求你了。”她有些等不及了。  
“Lili已经很湿润了呢。”她已经湿得一塌糊涂，在服务你的时候她就已经很动情了。“Lili变成长头发的那天，我就想在化妆室这么做了。”你说罢舔了舔她的两腿之间，她发出了一声不小的呻吟。你轻车熟路地找到她最喜欢的那个位置，同时用手指进入了她。

转播画面上，广场上的零星人群开始齐声倒数。  
十。  
你的左手与她的右手十指相扣，她快到的时候喜欢这样。  
九。  
“Lili如果能在12点的时候同步来，姐姐有奖励哦。”  
五。  
你感觉到她的肌肉开始紧绷，双腿忍不住并拢。但是她在克制自己。  
四。  
“Lili乖，再坚持一下哟。” 她快速点头。  
三。  
二。  
一。  
就在新年钟声响起的那一刻，你感觉到她来自四面八方的痉挛，箍得你的手指无法在那个粗糙的一点继续点压。你又吮吸了她的阴蒂一会儿，直到她受不了，轻轻推开你的头。  
“我们Lili进步了呢。” 你吻了吻她的脸颊，和在余韵中还没有完全睁开的眼睛，从咖啡桌上抽了几张纸巾，帮你们都擦干净。  
她的脸不知是因为性爱还是开得过高的暖气红扑扑的，她用修长的双臂把你圈在怀里，让你像Lily一样趴在她身上。  
“该去洗澡啦。”你们抱了一会儿，你试图起身。  
“嗯。” 但她还牢牢圈着你，没有去洗澡的意思。“以后的每一年跨年夜都要有姐姐跟我一起，这是我的新年愿望。”  
“我的也是。”


End file.
